At night
by Grapes are yummy
Summary: Stephanie avoids the producers instructions to stay in her own room at night and goes to visit Ziggy in his room...it just so happens that on this night Ziggy has a little dream about Stephanie...and he sleeptalks.


**Right....ok..here goes... The last story that I wrote wasn't liked very much and I got a few...criticising reviews, that were slightly harsh.**

**Now I really don't mind some criticism for this story, but can you please keep in mind that this isn't meant to be serious at all, it's just some silly story that I wrote, I didn't plan it out or anything like that, I didn't think about how I was going to write it....so if you can take that all into consideration whilst reading this story then....well I suppose...enjoy!**

I don't know what it is, but I just can't shake the feeling, I'm not supposed to be here, I should leave right now, it's wrong, it's not right, I really shouldn't be doing this....it's a childrens programme after all......but it just feels so right, I can't help it, I know it's not a healthy thing to do, but he's just so....just so.....I'm not sure how to explain it.

He makes me feel happy...yes he can get quite annoying at times, and yes he has an unhealthy obsession with sugar and lollypops, but I just feel an attraction towards him, it's like he's pulling me in, I just can't help it.

This is the first time I've done this and I know that as this is a childrens show, the parents of the children watching aren't going to be to happy with me, but so what? I like him....and now I know that I like watching him sleep.

I snuck into his house just a few minutes ago and now I'm sat by his bed, just watching him. He looks so peaceful, it's a change from his usual hyper self, but he has got his hands wrapped around his favourite type of lolly; the red and yellow swirly one.

_"Stephanie..."_

Oh my! He's just mumbled my name in his sleep...he's dreaming about me!!! I hope he says something else...I'm loving him more and more by the second.

_"Mmmm Stephanie don't stop."_

What did he say? You don't think....no...he couldn't be having a sex dream about me...could he?

_"Ahh Stephanie, it's going to happen....mmmmmmmmmm."_

OMG am I giving him a blowjob in his dream? Well...this is most definately not going to go down well with the parents...if I had just stayed in my room, then they wouldn't be getting any of this...but then I would have missed him sleep talking...and I have to say his sleep talking is sort of turning me on.

_"That was fucking brilliant..now I want to feel myself inside of you properly Stephanie, I want to stick my lollypop inside of you."_

Methinks he just referred to his cock as his lollypop....hmmm...he really needs to get over his sweet obsession....ah well, on with the show.

_"Oh..oh Stephanie, you feel so bloody good, this is almost better than when I first tasted the magnificence that is the red and yellow swirly lolly.."_

Hey!!

_"...........oh..mmmmmm...ooooh....ok...maybe this is better.......oh yes, definately better..."_

That's better. I almost thought that I was rated below that lolly, and that would not have been good....well at least in his dream I am good in bed....I wonder if he'll want me when he wakes up..

_"Fuck Stephanie...FUCK....you want me to go harder and faster? Well I'll go faster than it takes for the sugar to go to my head and I'll go harder than the fucking rock candy that breaks your teeth if you bite down on it hard enough....thats why I have so few teeth y'know, silly, yummy, lovely rock candy....oh going off on a tangent, sorry about that, I just can't get enough of those sweets.......FUCK STEPHANIE!"_

Well........................my pink panties have just got soaked.....

_"Stephanie...Stephanie...Stephanie....Stephanie...Stephanie..."_

Oh goodness he's thrusting his hips.....he's really getting into his dream....ah well, I'm enjoying it, even if the parents aren't......oh dear, the alarm is going to go off any minute and I'm going to get a BIG telling off from the producers.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "ALERT ALERT ALERT...THIS PROGRAMME IS GETTING OUT OF HAND...CUT THIS OFF IMMEDIATELY...ALERT ALERT ALERT. THE PARENTS ARE NOT HAPPY BUNNIES. THE CHILDREN HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED. ALERT ALERT ALERT"

Shit, shit, shit, shit.....stupid bloody alarm, inturrupted my listening to Ziggys' dream.

"STEPHANIE. STEPHANIE. STEPHANIE. THE PRODUCERS NEED TO SEE YOU.....NOW!"

Bugger it. I'm going to get sacked....was it worth it, just to listen to Ziggys' dream?

Oh well, I'm going to have to go now, to meet my impending doom....getting sacked from a childrens show isn't the nicest of things...I'll get thrown onto the streets and I'll have to find work on really crappy programmes.

"Stephanie?" Oh goodness, Ziggy's awake and I'm going to have to explain to him why I am in his room and the alarms are going off.

"How long have you been in my room for?" He knows i've been listening to him.....I hope he doesn't get mad.

"Long enough." No point in lieing.

"You must have heard me sleep talk...and judging by the alarms going off, I must have voiced my dream....so you know I was having a sex dream about you, don't you Stephanie?" He's looking at me strangely...but he doesn't look mad.

"Urm....yes." Grief..It doesn't help my situation if I squeak out answers.

"Where are you going Stephanie? Please don't go......y'know, you may have heard my dream, but you didn't see it, or feel how it made me feel.....do you want me to show you?" He has this mischevious smirk on his face...I think he may actually be serious..OH GOD!!!!!

"Why yes please." Why not enjoy it while I can....the producers are going to me mad, but at least I know that my listening in on Ziggys' sleep talking, was definately worth it.

**Well there you go...now I know that my style of writing isn't the best and I really hope you read my note at the start of this story, asking you to take some things into considerstion whilst reading this.**

**So now that you have read it, can you review and tell me if i've made a complete balls up of it or not. :-D**


End file.
